Medical devices known generally as ostomy appliances, and more specifically as colostomy, ileostomy and urostomy appliances or bags, are designed to receive and contain human metabolic wastes when the natural routes of elimination of these bodily wastes have been circumvented, either temporarily or permanently by surgical intervention such as ileostomy, colostomy, urostomy or the like and/or during processes such as catheterization, wound drainage, or the like. Similarly, medical devices generally known as incontinence appliances, and more specifically as urinary and fecal collection appliances or bags, are designed to receive and contain human metabolic wastes, such as urine and feces.
Ostomy and incontinence appliances are carefully engineered to provide patient comfort, safety, ease of use and security against leakage of the contents into the environment, and typically include valves to prevent siphoning effects and provide for easy emptying of the appliances. The majority of appliances in use today are made of strong, pliable, non-toxic, hypoallergenic plastic polymers or natural or synthetic rubbers. These devices are needed on a continual basis by many patients and typically represent a significant expense to the user. As is apparent, the per use cost of an ostomy or incontinence appliance decreases as the number of uses increases. Accordingly, as an ostomy or incontinence appliance becomes full during use, it is typically emptied by either the user or a care giver and then re-attached to the evacuation site for re-use, thereby reducing replacement costs.
Unfortunately, the useful life of an ostomy or incontinence appliance is often limited as substances present in human waste can soil and stain the appliance, obstruct valves and flow paths, and/or cause intense odors which absorb to the surfaces of tide appliance and escape into the environment. The bad odors which are typically associated with the use of ostomy and incontinence appliances often represent a serious threat to the psychological well being of the users and cause them to isolate from society. It is therefore desirable to clean ostomy and incontinence appliances before re-use. This not only requires extra effort for the user or care giver, but prior art ostomy and incontinence appliance cleaning compositions have generally been found to be essentially ineffective and even potentially dangerous to use.
For example, the conventional cleaning compositions are typically cumbersome to use as they contain strong acids which can burn the skin and eyes upon contact during use. Additionally, if even traces of the strong acids remain on the exterior surfaces of the appliance, they can cause skin irritation to the user. Moreover, the conventional compositions are typically only marginally effective in actually cleaning the appliance, and none of the commercially available compositions which the present inventor is aware of are effective against the primary causes of appliance failure, namely malodor, staining, and clogging of the valves and other flow mechanisms. As a result, many users replace the appliance daily, without reuse, and thereby incur significant costs, or attempt to clean the appliances with generally ineffective home remedies such as vinegar and water.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved cleaning and deodorizing compositions for use in cleaning medical devices, particularly ostomy and incontinence appliances and the like, which are both effective and easily and safely employed to allow reuse of the devices.